Zaginione odcinki
Nie chcę niszczyć czyjegoś świata… więc jeśli wierzysz w opowieści o zaginionych odcinkach i podobają ci się one, może to nie jest historia dla ciebie. Nie zrozum mnie źle – nienawidzę, gdy ludzie skarżą się na brak realizmu w rozrywce, i uważam, że wszystkie dzieci powinny wierzyć w świętego Mikołaja i zębową wróżkę, ale… tu jest inaczej. W latach 80 spotkałem tego gościa, Sida, który montował stare kasety VHS. To było coś więcej, niż jego hobby – właściwie było to całe jego życie. Jego rodzice byli bardziej zamożni niż moi, więc gdy byliśmy nastolatkami, a ja harowałem w knajpie z fast foodami, on siedział w domu, montując te taśmy. Cały dzień. Całą noc. Wiadomo, że z czasem niektóre rzeczy stają się jaśniejsze. Myślę, że był trochę autystyczny… a może był dobrze funkcjonującą osobą z zespołem Aspergera… ale oczywiście nie jestem ekspertem i nie mówię, że rzeczywiście tak było. To po prostu najlepszy sposób, w jaki mogę wytłumaczyć jego obsesję montowania taśm. Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy jako dziecko zobaczył film „Old Yeller”. Jego rodzice z jakiegoś powodu pozwolili mu to oglądać. Jeśli nie wiesz o co chodzi – jest to historia chłopca i jego psa. Na końcu chłopak musi zastrzelić psa, bo ten ma wściekliznę. Sidowi się to nie spodobało. Jego ojciec pracował jako fotograf i kamerzysta na weselach, więc pokazał mu jak posługiwać się pewnymi urządzeniami… Sid wyciął końcówkę, zastępując ją wcześniejszą, szczęśliwą sceną, tak jakby pies nagle wyzdrowiał. Później oglądał to nagranie bez opamiętania, nawet gdy był już nastolatkiem. Pokazał mi je raz, żebym zobaczył jak je „ulepszył”. Wyglądał jak mały chłopiec, gdy oklaskiwał i chwalił swoje dzieło. Nie chcę mówić, że miałem na niego zły wpływ, ale po tym poprosiłem go, aby zrobił coś podobnego z innymi filmami. Najbardziej interesowało mnie, żeby do kilku filmów wkleić rozbierane sceny, których aktorki tak naprawdę nie robiły… Ale nie martw się. Nie miałem odwagi, żeby go o to poprosić. Po prostu wyobrażałem sobie, jak fajne by to było. Często. Sid powiedział, że może zmontować każdy film, jaki tylko chce. Rzeczywiście, przerobił jeszcze kilka innych. Miał kopię kreskówki Ghost Busters i – bez jaj – każdy duch został z niej całkowicie usunięty. Historia nie miała żadnego sensu, ani ciągłości, ale ja byłem pod wrażeniem jego umiejętności. W czasach kaset VHS takie rzeczy wydawały się bardziej niezwykłe, niż teraz. Czas mijał, a ja namawiałem Sida, żeby montował więcej filmów, ale w innych celach. Zamiast usuwania strasznych scen, tak jak on tego chciał, miał zobaczyć, jak genialne rzeczy może zrobić. Ten pucułowaty nerd miał gdzieś wszystkie trzy części „Gwiezdnych wojen”, idealnie ze sobą połączone, z dodanymi efektami, na których widok sam George Lucas zapłakałby: „Dość tego mieszania!” To trwało jeszcze chwilę, zanim mi się znudziło. Zaczęło mi się wydawać, że to głupie. Wtedy zacząłem pracować, jeździć samochodem, umawiać się z dziewczynami… kiedy on coraz bardziej wciągał się w edytowanie tych nagrań. Myślę, że najbardziej lubił przerabiać kreskówki. Kiedy pojawili się Simsonowie, zaczął wariować. Wtedy jego edycje nie były już naprawianiem, ale mieszaniem ich na różne sposoby. Kolejną rzeczą, którą pamiętam, było nagranie odcinka „M*A*S*H” i zmontowanie go z krwawą sceną z wojny. W połowie jego wersji obóz zostaje zbombardowany… atakują żołnierze… wszyscy giną. Najbardziej napracował się przy końcówce - zatrzymanych obrazach każdego z członków obsady. Wszyscy mieli zamknięte oczy. Jego zainteresowania się zmieniły i skupiły się na tym, co kiedyś go przerażało… czyli na strasznych zakończeniach. Wydawało się, że uwielbia długie sekwencje, w całkowitej ciszy. Mi też kazał być cicho, gdy je oglądaliśmy. Pewnie słyszałeś o tym tajemniczym gościu zwanym Banksy, który tworzy ciekawe graffiti na budynkach. Pewnego razu wszedł do sklepu muzycznego i podmienił kilka płyt Paris Hilton na własne podróbki. Banksy nie umywa się do Sida. Ten co tydzień mówił mi o kolejnym sklepie lub wypożyczalni wideo, w których podmienił kasety. Zamieniał oryginały na własne wersje, a potem przerabiał te, które ukradł. Pewnego razu, gdy od dłuższego czasu go nie widziałem, zatrzymałem się przed domem jego rodziców i znalazłem go w garażu. Urządził tam małe studio filmowe, miał nawet stół kreślarski. Robił akurat swoją własną animację. Jednocześnie byłem pod wrażeniem jego talentu, którego wcześniej nie ujawnił, i zastanawiałem się, kiedy w końcu wyjdzie z ciemności i zacznie być „normalny” jak ja. Prawie w ogóle nie podnosił wzroku ze swoich rysunków, gdy rozmawialiśmy. Zapytałem go o to, o co zapytałby każdy… „Co do cholery jest z tobą nie tak?” „Hm?” „Serio, chłopie. To jest jakieś popieprzone.” „To praca. Pracuję. Moja praca jest tak samo ważna, jak każda inna.” „Sprzedajesz to chociaż, czy podrzucasz w różnych miejscach? Ile to wszystko kosztuje twojego ojca?” „A co mnie to…” Spojrzałem na to, co z takim zapałem rysował. „To ciało bez głowy? Tańczące?” „Taa.” „To dość mroczne, chłopie.” „Wiem. O to chodzi.” „Nie łapię tego.” „Te taśmy. Myślałem, że to było złe, ale po czasie odkryłem prawdę.” „To znaczy?” „Straszne rzeczy są dobre. Szczęśliwe zakończenia to kłamstwo.” Rysował dalej, gdy tam stałem. Cisza była niezręczna, w tym momencie poczułem od niego smród. Nie tylko potu, ale również ubrań przesiąkniętych moczem. Dałem sobie wtedy z nim spokój. Ten moment, kiedy patrzysz na kogoś… kogoś, kogo myślałeś, że znasz… i wszystko, co myślisz to… „Cholera jasna, nie wiedziałem, że to aż tak daleko zaszło.” Miałem może 30 lat, gdy znów przypomniałem sobie o Sidzie. Przeglądałem internet, bezcelowo szperałem po sieci, gdy natrafiłem na miejskie legendy o dziwnych nagraniach i zaginionych odcinkach. Rozpoznałem niektóre z nich. Oglądałem je z Sidem, a właściwie widziałem, jak je robi. Każda niepokojąca scena, każdy dziwny dialog… Wierzyłem w to, bo byłem tego świadkiem. Inne – odcinki SpongeBoba czy iCarly – powstały po tym, gdy widziałem go ostatni raz, ale rozpoznałem ten styl. Nawet te, które nie wyglądały jak jego dzieła, mogły być nieudanymi próbami naśladowania. Wciąż to robił. Mój Boże, to kompletnie zajęło moje myśli. Zadzwoniłem na stary numer Sida, nie będąc pewnym czy go zastanę. Dzwoniłem przez kilka minut, ale wiedziałem, że poszukiwania nie mają sensu. Nawet, jeśli nadal mieszkał z rodzicami, mało prawdopodobne, żeby wciąż byli w tym samym domu. Wciąż… Postanowiłem tam pojechać… zobaczyć, czy wciąż siedzi w garażu, montując taśmy lub przerabiając je w komputerze. Gdy dotarłem na miejsce, zobaczyłem nieskoszoną, przerośniętą trawę, miejscami sięgającą mi do pasa. Zniszczona fasada budynku, z farbą odłażącą z okien, brakującymi dachówkami i rynnami wypełnionymi jakimś syfem, dała mi do zrozumienia, że od lat nikt tu nie mieszkał. Na drzwiach wisiała jakaś informacja, ale z drogi nie mogłem jej dojrzeć. Może pomogłaby mi znaleźć Sida i zobaczyć, czy otrzymał od kogoś pomoc, którą tak naprawdę ja powinienem mu dać. Wjechałem na podjazd, światła samochodu oświetliły drzwi od garażu. Nie miały okien i były pomalowane sprayem przez jakichś idiotów. Kartka na drzwiach, jak można było się spodziewać, mówiła, że posesja została zajęta przez bank. Wejście na nią było surowo zabronione, i że wkrótce przyjedzie ktoś, aby upewnić się, że dom został zabezpieczony przed mrozem. Zawiedziony wróciłem do samochodu, ale coś nie dawało mi spokoju. Wiedziałem, że rodzice Sida trzymali zapasowy klucz pod kamieniem przy tylnych schodach. Gdy go znalazłem, poczułem motyle w brzuchu. Kto, wyprowadzając się, zostawia w domu tyle rzeczy? Poza kluczem były tam doniczki i dekoracje ogrodowe. Stary, zardzewiały rower Sida był oparty o ścianę i zostawił na niej brązowe ślady. Nie wiem nawet co chciałem znaleźć, ale otworzyłem drzwi, używając klucza. Zapach był przytłaczający. Nie był to zapach zgnilizny, ani niczego w tym stylu… tylko… nie wiem czy to ma jakiś sens, ale… zapach elektryczności. Jak przypalony kurz na żarówce lub grzejnik wydzielający metaliczną woń. To było jednak moje najmniejsze zmartwienie, gdy zobaczyłem, że wszystko wyglądało tak jak wtedy, gdy byłem tu ostatnio. Jakby czas się tu zatrzymał. Stół w jadalni, przy którym czasem siedzieliśmy, był pokryty kurzem, leżał na nim zdechły szczur, który prawie się rozpadał. Telewizor… ten nieporęczny, duży telewizor, na którym oglądaliśmy taśmy Sida… był tam, gdzie zawsze, wyświetlając czarno-białe zakłócenia. Gdy odwiedzałem kolejne pomieszczenia, uczucie paniki i niepokoju tylko we mnie rosło. Każda cząstka mnie krzyczała: UCIEKAJ… UCIEKAJ, pieprzony debilu! Mimo to, otworzyłem pokój Sida. Był prawie pusty i zniszczony, jego figurki postaci z filmów i kasety wideo… setki kaset wideo… stare i uszkodzone przez wilgoć. Chciałem zawołać… krzyknąć „Sid!” i czekać, aż się zjawi, jakby nic się nie stało. Wszedłem do sypialni jego rodziców. Tam, w łóżku, leżały dwa nieruchome ciała. Wychudzone. Szare. Prawie rozsypujące się, tak jak szczur w jadalni. Nie mogłem uwierzyć własnym oczom. Nie tylko w to, że były tam dwa rozpadające się trupy… ale w to, że nikt wcześniej tego nie sprawdził. Nikt tego nie odkrył, aż do teraz. Moje myśli szalały. Serce waliło mi jak młot. Jedyną rzeczą, która się nie ruszała, były moje stopy, które były jakby przyklejone do podłogi. Sid musiał to zrobić. Nie było mowy, żeby tych dwoje położyło się pewnej nocy i jednocześnie umarło z przyczyn naturalnych! Sid mówił, że rodzice go nie obchodzą i… Kiedy ostatnio ich widziałem? Boże, nie widziałem ich od kilku dni, może tygodni, zanim ostatnio z nim rozmawiałem… Kiedy w końcu stamtąd wyszedłem, wyjąłem telefon i zadzwoniłem pod 911. Gdy przyłożyłem go do ucha, przeraźliwy dźwięk zakłóceń sprawił, że rzuciłem go na drugi koniec pokoju. Pobiegłem do telefonu w kuchni. Piskliwe zakłócenia. Sprawdziłem telefon w pokoju dziennym. Zakłócenia. Odłożyłem słuchawkę, usłyszałem to. Muzykę. Słabą, ledwo słyszalną muzykę, której nie usłyszałem wcześniej. Melodia była zapętlona… wesoła i lekka… jakieś flety, może cała sekcja dęta. Podążyłem za muzyką, aż do drzwi do garażu. Przykładając ucho do ich brudnej powierzchni, upewniłem się, że dochodziła stamtąd. „Sid?” - zawołałem, mogąc ledwo coś powiedzieć zmarzniętymi ustami. „Sid, jesteś tam? Wszystko w porządku?” Popchnąłem drzwi, ale były zamknięte od środka. Jednak jeden mocny kopniak prawie wyrwał zgniłe drewno z zawiasów. „SID?” - krzyknąłem, gdy kurz powoli opadał. Przez mgłę widziałem tylko światło telewizora. Żywe kolory. Niebieski, zielony, żółty… Po chwili zorientowałem się, że w telewizorze leciała kreskówka. Potem zobaczyłem srebrne przewody idące od urządzenia do jakiejś ciemnej masy. Ciemna masa nabrała kształtu, gdy moje oczy przyzwyczaiły się do słabego oświetlenia. To był Sid… a raczej jego ciało… leżące krócej, niż jego rodzice, siedzące w starym biurowym krześle. Kable od telewizora prowadziły prosto do jego ciała, znikając w starych, zaschniętych dziurach w jego skórze. Przez mały otwór między żebrami, wydawało mi się, że widzę jeszcze więcej metalu. Podszedłem bliżej, z ręką na ustach, żeby nie zwymiotować. Jego usta były wykrzywione w ohydnym, szerokim uśmiechu… puste oczodoły prawie wydawały się szczęśliwe, brwi były ułożone w zadowoleniu. „Cześć!” - usłyszałem głos. Był wesoły. Piskliwy. Brzmiał jak głos Sida, ale… inaczej. Dziecinnie, bajkowo. Odwróciłem się w stronę ekranu. Zielona trawa, niebieskie niebo, żółte kwiaty… i Sid. Jego idealna podobizna. Przechadzał się po zapętlonym kreskówkowym tle. Pomachał do mnie. „Sid…” - szepnąłem. „O Boże, Sid…” On… jego wersja z kreskówki… przestał się mną interesować i znów zaczął wesoło spacerować po tym nieskończonym tle. Minął krzew… potem znowu… i znowu… Ten sam niebieski ptak, ćwierkając radośnie, kreślił ósemkę na niebie. „Sid…” - pokręciłem głową, nie mogąc tego pojąć, „Nigdy nie powinienem pozwolić, żebyś stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością.” Myślałem o tym, co Sid zrobił swoim rodzicom. O tym, że niedługo przyjdzie ktoś z banku i cała sprawa ujrzy światło dzienne. Patrzyłem, jak chodził na ekranie, jeszcze przez pół godziny. Potem odłączyłem telewizor od prądu. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Telewizja